nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
King/Image Gallery
Character Profile= King wanted.png|Wanted Poster King 10 years ago armor1.png|10 years ago armor King Before-After.png|King Before-After King transofrming.png|King's Fat Form King full color view.png|King current full color view King2.png|King Sacred Treasure Spirit Spear Chastiefol |-| Plot= '}} King looking at the crossing shooting stars.png|King looking at the crossing shooting stars '}} ban drawing on king wanter poster.png|Ban drawing on King wanted poster gilthunder chatting with king.png king pets black hound.png King angry of what Ban did.png|King angry of what Ban did King crying.png|King crying King returning the stuffed animals.png|King returning the stuffed animals King following Ban in the old days.png|King following Ban in the old days Ban meets King.png|Ban meets King King pierce Ban.png|King pierce Ban Ban_vs_King.png King flying.png|King flying King1.png King searching for the Capital of the Dead.png|King searching for the Capital of the Dead King sobbing.png|King sobbing King in love with Diane.png|King in love with Diane King notices something around Ban.png|King notices something around Ban King realize why he can't see Elaine.png|King realize why he can't see Elaine Elaine shows in front of King.png|Elaine shows in front of King King attacks Geera through Ban.png|King attacks Geera through Ban King stopping Geera's Shot Bomb.png|King stopping Geera's Shot Bomb King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol King2.png|King2 King using his spear's form five Increase.png|King using his spear's form five "Increase" King releasing his Increase attack.png|King releasing his Increase attack King releasing his attack on Geera.png|King releasing his attack on Geera King transofrming.png|King transforming King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|King introduce himself to Elizabeth '}} King trying to comfort Diane.png|King trying to comfort Diane King showing the sins powers.png|King showing the sins powers King riding on his pillow.png|King riding on his pillow King daydreaming Diane thanking him.png|King daydreaming Diane thanking him King motivated face.png|King motivated face King scared and avoids fighting.png|King scared and avoids fighting King survived the preliminaries.png|King survived the preliminaries Meliodas and King congratulating King for his win by cheat.png|Meliodas and King congratulating King for his win by cheat King learning he is registered as Old Fart.png|King learning he is registered under the name of Old Fart King chase Matrona.png|King chase Matrona Elizabeth showing herself.png|King surprised to see Elizabeth there King embarrassed.png|King embarrassed by being called a pervert King nose bleed.png|King nose bleed King massive nose bleed.png|King massive nose bleed King game face.png|King game face King getting ready to fight.png|King getting ready to fight How King think he fights.png|How King think he fights King thinks he blocks good Cain's punch.png|King thinks he blocks good Cain's punch King about to use Disaster.png|King about to use Disaster Cain eliminating King.png|Cain eliminating King King knock out of the ring by Cain.png|King knock out of the ring by Cain King cry at his lose.png|King cry at his lose Diane and King cheering they friends on.png|Diane and King cheering they friends on |-| Covers= Chapter18.png|King on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter21.png|King on the cover of Chapter 21 Chapter23.png|King on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter25.png|King on the cover of Chapter 25 Chapter27.png|King on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter30.png|King on the cover of Chapter 30 Chapter32.png|King on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|King on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter34.png|King on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|King on the cover of Chapter 35 Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries Category:Require Arc Name Change